comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Catherine-B320 (Earth-4001)
Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320, commonly known as Kat, was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three of the UNSC Army. She fought with NOBLE Team as Noble Two during the Fall of Reach in 2552. History The history of Kat-B320 is the same as his mainstream counterpart. Personality & Traits Kat generally exhibited a sardonic attitude and had a dry sense of humor. She was described as brilliant, athletic, an inspired tactician and exemplary combatant. She was also noted for her skills as a cryptanalyst and a hacker; allegedly, there had not been a system yet that she has been unable to crack. According to Colonel Urban Holland, she had a habit of occasionally investigating classified intel more than her superiors would like her to. Her ability to acquire and digest information has been described as "supernatural"; more than once, she was able to read a situation, working with information many would find overly limited. Kat shared a close bond with Noble Team's leader, Carter-A259 due to the two being the only survivors of the original roster of NOBLE Team. She acted as Carter's second-in-command and was fiercely loyal to him and the team. Carter greatly valued her tactical input and planning ability and was particularly upset about her death. Much like Carter, Kat blamed herself for Thom-A293's death while it was apparent that neither was responsible; according to Colonel Urban Holland, Thom died because he pursued a group of enemies by himself rather than waiting for backup. Kat's death can be attributed due to a fatal lack of situational awareness. Like the loss of her right arm in a previous operation, Kat underestimated the gravity of her situation and failed to initiate her armor's shielding system. However, another explanation could be that excess radiation from the nearby Covenant glassing shorted out her shields, as she may have been exposed to the radiation longer than the other members of Noble Team. Equipment Kat wore MJOLNIR Mark V armor with an Air Assault helmet upgraded with a Command Network Module-Improved, which can only be used by the player with an Up Armor plate as well, incorrectly called FC-I. She wore FJ/PARA shoulders on either arm and had a Tactical/Hard Case utility on her left thigh. Kat also notably sported a robotic prosthetic in place of the right arm she lost during an earlier operation. Trivia *Kat is one of only three Spartan-IIIs known to be held under the ONI Directive 930 and listed as MIA. *During the Halo: Reach Legendary Edition developer commentary, Lee Wilson jokes that Carter was upset by Kat's death because "She was cute." Martin O'Donnell responds, "We know there was some relationship between Carter and Kat at some point." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Good Characters Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Females Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:United Nations Space Command members (Earth-4001) Category:SPARTAN-III Program members (Earth-4001) Category:NOBLE Team members (Earth-4001) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Soldiers Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Expert Combatant Category:Computer Hacking Category:Engineers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Spartans (Earth-4001) Category:Spartan-IIIs (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Navy members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Army members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Special Warfare Command members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Special Warfare Group Three members (Earth-4001) Category:Versions of Kat-B320